


Czarownicy żyć nie dopuścisz...

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, F/F, Femslash, dekonstrukcja, narnijski agnst, niszczenie dzieciństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skąd naprawdę wzięła się w Narnii Biała Czarownica?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czarownicy żyć nie dopuścisz...

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki: to kolejna narnijska dekonstrukcja i próba zmierzenia się z wykreowanym przez C.S. Lewisa mitem. Tym razem na warsztat poszedł "Siostrzeniec Czarodzieja". Za inspirację dziękuję Altenie z forum yuri.p i jej też dedykuję to opowiadaniel. O drugiej z inspiracji piszę na końcu, by za dużo na razie nie zdradzać.  
> Celowo, na potrzeby tej historii, uczyniłam z Poli 16-latkę. W opowiadaniu nie podano do końca jej wieku, a według późniejszych słów C.S. Lewisa miała ona 11 lat, co mi nie do końca pasowało, bo i tak zawsze wyobrażałam sobie, że jest trochę starsza.

Gdy Jadis cisnęła w lwa metalową sztabą, Pola skamieniała, jakby spodziewała się najgorszego. Kawał żelazna trafił w głowę zwierzęcia, nie czyniąc mu jednak żadnej krzywdy, odbił się jak od ściany i wylądował w trawie. Nie potrafiła niczego powiedzieć, kiedy nagłe szarpnięcie wyrwało ją Digoremu. Żelazny uchwyt dłoni Jadis zamknął ją na jej ramieniu i czarownica porwała ją ze sobą, biegnąc w las, który dopiero co wyrósł w okolicy. Krzyk Digorego rozbrzmiał w jej uszach, próbowała się wyrwać, ale królowa Charnu trzymała ją mocno. Po chwili, kiedy znalazły się na jakieś polanie, zatrzymały się. Pola ciężko oddychała.  
\- Bierz pierścień i wynośmy się stąd. - W nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosie czarownicy Pola wyczuła coś, czego wcześniej nie spodziewała się usłyszeć - lęk.  
\- Nie! Zostaw mnie! - zaczęła się gwałtownie szarpać. Udało jej oswobodzić się z uchwytu Jadis i skoczyła do tyłu, byle jak najdalej od tej przerażającej kobiety, która wyciągnęła ku niej rękę, mówiąc coś, czego Pola już nie zrozumiała...

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy pod jej stopami zabrakło ziemi. Krzyknęła, kiedy spadała głową w dół prosto w jakąś otchłań. Wiatr świstał w jej uszach, rozwiewając jej jasne włosy. Nagle poczuła ból. Była pewna, że o coś uderzyła, ale nie. Obok niej była Jadis, której ręka chwyciła Polę za nadgarstek. Spadała tuż obok niej. Pola nie rozumiała, co się stało. Czy porwała za sobą tę kobietę? Przecież tamta nie skoczyłaby za nią z własnej woli.  
\- Trzymaj się! - Czarownica krzyknęła, starając się przekrzyczeć jęk powietrza. Pola poczuła, że jakby zwalniała. Na dole widziała już jasną, błękitną plamę wody, w kierunku której spadały. Przed chwilą zbliżała się ona niezwykle szybko, ale teraz pęd zmalał. Pola miała okazję przyjrzeć się i widziała, że spadają ku jeziorku położonemu u stóp niezwykle wysokiego urwiska. Jadis nie puszczała jej, uchwyt czarownicy, choć mocny, wydawał się dziewczynie jedyną gwarancją bezpieczeństwa. Woda zbliżała się nieuchronnie i po chwili rozległ się plusk, kiedy obie wpadły do niej. Koniec lotu był jednak na tyle powolny, że zetknięcie z wodą nie wywołało u Poli bólu. Bardziej martwiło ją co innego. Nie umiała pływać.

Poszła na dno i pewnie tak skończyłaby się cała przygoda, ale Jadis nie puściła jej. Jej długa suknia i błękitny tren na pewno nie pomagały w unoszeniu się na powierzchni, ale czarownica zdążyła już udowodnić, że nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Uparcie młóciła wodę rękami, aż w końcu dopłynęła do brzegu. Pola pluła wodą i kaszlała, leżąc na miękkim, ciepłym piasku. Kątem oka dostrzegła Jadis. Elegancka, ale totalnie przemoczona suknia leżała wokół czarownicy, jak otaczająca ją poświata, zaś wilgoć błyszczała w promieniach słońca. Oczy miała zamknięte, a ostre, szlachetne rysy twarzy wydawały się spokojne, tak spokojne, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Dopiero teraz, chyba pierwszy raz od ich spotkania, Pola musiała przyznać, że Jadis jest faktycznie piękną kobietą. Spływające po jej twarzy krople wody, kosmyki czarnych włosów spoczywające na policzkach, które nie poruszały się, sprawiały, iż Pola była niemal pewna, iż czarownica nie żyje. Cofnęła się odruchowo, brodząc na czworakach w piasku, chcąc być jak najdalej od zwłok, które, choć piękne, przerażały ją swym podniosłym majestatem śmierci.

***

\- Proszę, Aslanie! Zrób coś! - Digory klęczał przed wielkim lwem, ze łzami w oczach błagając go o pomoc.  
\- Synu Adama - zaczął Aslan - przybyłeś tu, aby ocalić swoją matkę, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale Pola...  
\- Jednym z najświętszych praw, którego nawet ja nie jestem władny złamać, jest prawo równowagi. Pragniesz odebrać śmierci to, co jej przeznaczono. Nic dziwnego, że rząda ona ofiary.  
\- Ale przecież... to ja mogę, proszę, zabij mnie i ocal ją! - Digory wstał i rozpostarł szeroko ręce, patrząc w głębokie i mądre oczy lwa - Weź moje życie!  
\- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, synu Adama - odparł smutno Aslan. Gdy skończył, pełen bólu krzyk Digoryego rozległ się nad Narnią.

***

Pola podniosła się wreszcie z piasku, czując, że odzyskuje siły. Rozejrzała się wokół. W oddali szumiał las, słyszała też szmer wody, a przed nią wznosiło się niezwykle wysokie, strome urwisko, z którego zapewne spadła. Nie była w stanie dostrzec nawet jego szczytu, który zdawał się tonąć w chmurach. Nie było szans, żeby wezwać pomoc. Chociaż może... Odruchowo dotknęła sukienki, chcąc pod materiałem wymacać pierścienie. Prawie podskoczyła, kiedy nie poczuła ich charakterystycznych kształtów. Nie zważając już na nic, włożyła dłoń po kolei do każdej z kieszeni, macając nerwowo, ale nic z tego. Pierścieni tam nie było. Zrozumiała, że musiały wypaść, kiedy spadała. Spojrzała z rozpaczą w oczach na rozciągające się przed nią jezioro. Spoczywały teraz pewnie gdzieś na jego dnie. Pocieszała się, że przecież jest jeszcze Digory, on też je ma, więc jeśli go odnajdzie, to będą mogli wrócić, ale...

Jej rozmyślania przerwał nagle czyiś głoś. Odwróciła się w stronę, z której dobiegał i ujrzała Jadis, wciąż leżącą na piasku. Czarownica wydawała sie nadal żywa, wbrew wcześniejszym przypuszczeniom. Pola zawahała się. Nie czuła względem tej kobiety nic dobrego, wiedziała już, iż Jadis jest podłą, samolubną i okrutną jędzą. Nikt by po niej nie płakał, nikt by jej nie żałował. Odwróciła się i zrobiła krok, chcąc opuścić to miejsce i poszukać Digoryego.  
\- Siostro... nie, nie odchodź... proszę, możemy to zmienić - nieartykułowane dźwięki w ustach czarownicy przemieniły się w słowa. Pola zatrzymała się. Pamiętała, co Jadis opowiadała o swojej przeszłości. To, co teraz mówiła, nawet jeśli majaczyła w malignie, zupełnie do niej nie pasowało. Zrobiła jeszcze krok do przodu, a potem odwróciła się. Nie, nie mogła zostawić tej kobiety tutaj samej na pewną śmierć. Byłaby wówczas nie lepsza od niej.

Wkładając w to całą swoją siłę, Pola odciągnęła Jadis nieco wyżej, tak że woda nie obmywała już jej nóg. Dla szesnastoletniej dziewczyny okazało się to poważnym wyzwaniem. Widziała, że czarownica drży. Mimo ciepła młodego, narnijskiego słońca, woda wsiąkła w jej bogaty strój. Nie mając wyboru, Pola wzięła sie do dzieła, zdejmując kolejne fragmenty szykownej sukni, w którą ubrana była czarownica. Ta miała wciąż zamknięte oczy, ale od czasu do czasu z jej ust dobiegały nieskładne słowa.  
\- Nie możemy... musimy to skończyć... ta magia... zbyt potężna... 

Pola nic z tego nie rozumiała, ale była nazbyt zajęta, aby zawracać sobie tym głowę. Po długim wysiłku zdjęła wreszcie suknię Jadis i rozłożyła ją na trawie. Niemal zupełnie nagie ciało królowej było jeszcze piękniejsze, gdyż ozdoby i szykowna szata ukrywały jej naturalny wdzięk. Pola pomyślała, że teraz Jadis wygląda nawet bardziej zwyczajnie, prawie jak normalny człowiek. Musiała ją jednak czymś przykryć. Nawet gdyby zdjęła własną, i tak wciąż jeszcze nie do końca suchą spódniczkę, nie wystarczyłaby ona, aby okryć ciało królowej Charnu. I wtedy dostrzegła nad brzegiem jeziora jakąś roślinę, której liście były wielkie i rozłożyste. Nie tracąc czasu, podbiegła tam, zerwała trzy z nich i przyniosła, układając je tak, aby przykryły leżącą kobietę. Usiadła obok. Nie wiedziała, czy to w czymkolwiek pomoże, ale nic lepszego nie przychodziło jej w tym momencie do głowy. Pomyślała, że może powinna już iść, bo zrobiła, co było w jej mocy, ale coś nie pozwalało jej odejść. Wrodzona troskliwość, a może i ciekawość? Sama nie była pewna. 

Czas mijał powoli. Jadis już rzadko się odzywała. Pola co chwila wracała, żeby sprawdzić, czy suknia czarownicy już wyschła, ale wyglądało na to, że charneńskie materiały nie chciały schnąć na narnijskim słońcu zbyt szybko. Powtarzała sobie, że powinna iść i poszukać Digoryego, ale uspokajała się, że przecież chłopak jest pewnie z tym lwem, więc znajdą ją pewnie, prędzej czy później.  
\- Czy... co... nie! Nie! - Jadis poruszyła się gwałtownie, niemal zrzucając z siebie liście. Pola podbiegła do niej. Widziała, jak policzki i czoło czarownicy, wcześniej blade, teraz nabrały czerwieni. Położyła dłoń na jej czole i poczuła ciepło. Czarownica była chora. To wydawało się dziwne, bo przecież nie była w wodzie dłużej niż Pola, zaś powietrze było ciepłe.  
\- Uciekajcie! Uciekajcie wszyscy! Zabiję ją! - czarownica otworzyła oczy, ale na szczęście dla Poli, była zbyt słaba, aby się poruszać, bo kto wie, co w nagłym ataku zrobiłaby dziewczynie.  
\- Co się... co... gdzie? - spytała powoli, łapiąc powietrze jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg.  
\- Nie bój się... - Pola oczywiście nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, więc użyła najbardziej naturalnych słów w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Siostro, czy to...?  
\- Nie jestem twoją siostrą. - Pola pokręciła głową. Czarownica nie zwróciła na dziewczynę większej uwagi podczas ich pobytu w Charnie, lesie między światami, Londynie czy Narnii, gdyż do tej pory nie była jej do niczego potrzebna - Nazywam sie Pola. Spadłyśmy tu kiedy...  
\- Tak... pamiętam... - głos czarownicy drżał - Cóż, chyba i tak nie ma sensu, abyśmy się miały poznać. Umieram. Czuję to wyraźnie. To żałosne, ja, która władałam Charnem, której mocy wszyscy się bali, zdechnę tu, porzucona na trawie i przykryta jakimiś liśćmi. Ktoś już nawet ukradł moją suknię...  
\- Nie, to nie tak. Zdjęłam ją, bo była cała mokra, jest tu obok, suszy się. Musiałam cię przykryć, a jedyne co było pod ręką, to te liście...  
\- Ty? - Oczy Jadis otworzyły się szeroko z niedowierzania - Ty... zaopiekowałaś się mną?

Zapewne pierwszy raz w jej życiu ktoś zrobił dla niej coś zupełnie bezinteresownie. Dla czarownicy była to sytuacja tak nowa i wyjątkowa, że po prostu nie wiedziała, co powinna odpowiedzieć. Litość uważała za cechę przynależną słabym.  
\- Leż spokojnie, może ci przejdzie...  
\- Nie, dziecko. - Jadis wyciągnęła do niej drążącą dłoń, gładząc jasne kosmyki włosów Poli - Życie opuszcza to ciało. Jestem zbyt słaba, by posłużyć się magią. Odkąd przybyłam do tego świata, moja moc słabła. Chciałam się stąd wydostać, bo wiedziałam, że jeśli zostanę tu dłużej, umrę. Proszę, użyj pierścienia i zabierz mnie stąd, gdziekolwiek. - palec Jadis zacisnęły się nagle na ramieniu dziewczyny, a głos przyjął dawny, nakazujący posłuch, ton. W innych okolicznościach uchwyt ten byłby zapewne tak silny, że zmiażdżyłby jej kości, ale teraz Pola bez trudu strząsnęła dłoń czarownicy z ramienia.  
\- Niestety... zgubiłam je, kiedy spadałam.  
\- Niech to... - Pełen bólu jęk dobył się z ust Jadis - Moja ostatnia szansa...  
\- Nie ruszaj się stąd, proszę. Myślę, że... tu niedaleko wdziałam jakieś drzewa, które wyglądały jak jabłonie. Przyniosę ci jabłko lub dwa, może poczujesz się po nich lepiej?  
\- Nie sądzę, ale zrób tak, przynajmniej umrę najedzona albo szybko, od trucizny, jeśli te owoce będą trujące. Lepsze to, niżby jakieś dzikie bestie miały sobie urządzić wieczerzę moim kosztem. 

Ignorując czarnowidztwo Jadis, Pola wstała i udała się w stronę drzew. Po drodze myślała, czy nie lepiej zrobiłaby, gdyby skorzystała z okazji i uciekła. Czarownica była w takim stanie, że nie dogoniłaby jej, nawet gdyby próbowała. Zapewne rzeczywiście prędzej czy później skonałaby na tym piasku. Nie było czego żałować, bo przecież sama się pyszniła pozbawieniem życia wielu innych. Nie. Właśnie dlatego Pola uparła się, że jej nie porzuci. Poza tym, coś w tych słowach, które mówiła w malignie poruszyło ją. W Charnie Jadis mówiła o swojej siostrze w sposób najgorszy z możliwych. Ale teraz wydawała się ją wołać takim głosem, jakby wcale nie było między nimi nienawiści. 

Kiedy wróciła, niosąc w skrzyżowanych na piersi dłoniach kilka jabłek, czarownica nadal leżała tam, gdzie poprzednio. Widok nadchodzącej Poli musiał ją zaskoczyć. Zapewne spodziewała się, że dziewczyna ją zostawi, cóż, pewnie sama by tak zrobiła na jej miejscu. Pola usiadła i podała jej jabłko. Jednak czarownica była tak słaba, że nie potrafiła go utrzymać, więc chcąc nie chcąc, musiała pokroić jabłko swoim skautowskim nożykiem i podawać jej niewielkie cząstki. Jabłka były piękne i rumiane, a ich smak nie miał sobie równych z czymkolwiek, co Pola kiedykolwiek jadła. Już kilka kęsów sprawiło, że poczuła jak wracają jej siły. Pomyślała, że skoro jej pomagają, to może i Jadis też poczuje się lepiej.

Po zjedzeniu dwóch jabłek, czarownica położyła się, oddychając głęboko.  
\- Kiedy tak tu leżałam bez zmysłów... mówiłam coś? - I po braku odpowiedzi ze strony Poli dodała zaraz - Tak, nie musisz odpowiadać, pewnie bredziłam coś bez sensu lub wspominałam moje rządy i przestraszyłam cię.  
\- Nie, nie, nic takiego. - Pola energicznie zaprotestowała - Wspominałaś tylko swoją siostrę...  
\- Siostrę? No tak - Jadis westchnęła - Każdy przed śmiercią robi sobie bilans tego, co go spotkało.  
\- Mówiłaś wcześniej, wtedy w Charnie, że jej nienawidziłaś, ale teraz...  
\- Przez pewien czas rzeczywiście tak było. Widzisz, dziecko, urodziłyśmy się jako bliźniaczki. To był problem, bo w Charnie dziedziczył tron ten, kto pierwszy się urodził. Nasz przypadek wywołał zrozumiały kłopot. Rodzice postanowili, że sami sprawdzą, która naddaje się bardziej do roli królowej. Skłaniali nas do ciągłej rywalizacji, na przemian wywyższali to jedną, to drugą. Ale szło im marnie, bo kochałyśmy się bardzo. Ja, odkąd tylko nauczyłam się czytać, spędzałam długie godziny na lekturze, sądząc, że dobra królowa powinna wiedzieć jak najwięcej. Poznawałam tajniki magii i nauki, a najlepsi nauczyciele byli pełni podziwu dla mojej inteligencji. Ona z kolei uwielbiała jazdę konną, polowania i pojedynki, twierdząc, że jako królowa będzie wielkim wodzem. Nieraz przychodziło mi do głowy, że najlepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy obie zasiadły na tronie. Szukałam w dziejach Charnu prawa, które by na to pozwoliło. Niestety... W kwestii dziedziczenia władzy, prawo było bardzo konkretne. 

Zakaszlała i złapała się za gardło. Na chwilę umilkła, po czym kontynuowała opowieść.  
\- Zajęta czytaniem i gromadzeniem wiedzy, nie zauważyłam nawet, że na dworze powstały całe grupy, które upatrzyły sobie jedną z nas jako przyszłą królową i bezwzględnie knuły, aby wyeliminować drugą. Moja siostra podobnie, była beztroska i chyba zbyt naiwna, żeby w to wierzyć. Widząc, jak bardzo się kochamy, starano się nas wszelkimi sposobami poróżnić przy, jak sądzę, milczącej aprobacie naszych rodziców. Och, oni byliby pewnie zachwyceni, gdybyśmy zaczęły ze sobą walczyć o przyszłą władzę, tak jak często czynili następcy tronu w Charnie, gdzie trucizna, sztylet i spisek były na porządku dziennym. Uważałam się za mądrą, a byłam zbyt głupia, by to dostrzec. Kiedy zaczęło do mnie docierać, co się dzieje, było za późno. Moja siostra padła ofiarą magicznego zamachu. Przeżyła, ale ktoś zdołał ją przekonać, że to było moje dzieło.  
\- To okropne - powiedziała Pola.  
\- Nie wedle charneńczyków. Bo teraz ci, którzy wspierali jej prawa do tronu, zaatakowali mnie. Potem był kolejny zamach na jej życie... ten się prawie udał, została ciężko ranna, zaś moi rodzice, którzy przebywali blisko, zginęli. Nie poświęciłam im ani jednej łzy, nie zasługiwali na to, ale chciałam uratować siostrę. Niestety, jej stronnicy szybko wywieźli ją z zamku na dalekie rubieże królestwa. Korzystając z okazji, ci, którzy widzieli we mnie przyszłą władczynię, koronowali mnie na królową Charnu.  
\- Ile... ile miałaś lat?  
\- Niewiele więcej niż ty, dziecko. Ale rozumiałam już wszystko bardzo dobrze i wiedziałam, co muszę zrobić. Gdy tylko zostałam królową i upewniałam się co do mojej władzy, wezwałam tych, którzy przez lata intrygowali przeciwko mojej siostrze, wielu z nich szczyciło się zresztą tym głośno, licząc na zaszczyty i tytuły po tym, jak zasiądę na tronie. Zgromadziłam ich wszystkich w wielkiej sali tronowej, tej samej, w której mnie znaleźliście. Byli uśmiechnięci i dumni. Na sam ich widok wszystko się we mnie gotowało. Podziękowałam im za przybycie i obiecałam, że teraz nagrodzę ich czyny. Wezwałam żołnierzy, którzy błyskawicznie aresztowali wszystkich. Przez kolejny miesiąc cały Charn mógł obserwować, jak ginęli w publicznych egzekucjach, poddawani najbardziej okrutnym torturom, jakie można było wymyślić. Nie okazałam litości im, ich rodzinom i dzieciom, dokładnie tak samo, jak oni nie okazali jej mi ani mojej siostrze. Areny spływały krwią, a obserwujący to tłum szalał z radości.  
\- Ale dlaczego? Czemu nie mogłaś im wybaczyć?  
\- Bo okazałabym słabość. Stałabym się ich marionetką, taką jaką chcieli mnie widzieć. Liczyli, że na tronie zasiądzie mól książkowy, zainteresowany magią i nauką, a oni będą sprawować realną władzę. Poza tym, póki byli na świecie, póty moja siostra była w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdy tylko ta czystka dobiegła końca, zaczęłam jej szukać. Teraz, kiedy nie żyli wszyscy, którzy jej zagrażali, mogłaby wrócić do Charnu i władać nim u mojego boku. Tak to sobie wyobrażałam. I po raz drugi się pomyliłam. Moja siostra nienawidziła mnie. Była pewna, że to ja zamordowałam naszych rodziców, a przeprowadzoną przeze mnie masakrę przedstawiała jako dowód tego, iż jestem krwawą, szaloną tyranką. Przysięgła, że osobiście pozbawi mnie tronu i głowy. Była urodzoną przywódczynią, dlatego szybko zbierała wokół siebie stronników. Zaczęła się wojna domowa. A w takich wojnach żadna ze stron nie zna litości. Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej zaczynałam jej nienawidzić, ale nawet wtedy jeszcze gdzieś wierzyłam, że może nam się uda, może... Jedynym, czego naprawdę nienawidziłam, był sam Charn. Stał u szczytu swojej potęgi, nie było w dziejach potężniejszego i większego państwa, ale to on sprawił, iż moja siostra stała sie mym największym wrogiem.

Znowu zakaszlała, tym razem gwałtowniej. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, a kiedy ją odsunęła, Pola dostrzegła na palcach Jadis czerwone plamki krwi.  
\- W końcu stało się to, co nieuniknione, jej wojska zdobyły stolicę, wkroczyły do mojego pałacu. Ostatni z wiernych mi ludzi padali, brocząc krwią, na kamienne płyty, broniąc dostępu do mnie. Gdy weszła na czele swych stronników do wielkiej sali tronowej, byłam tam już tylko ja. Nie poznałam jej, tak bardzo się zmieniła. A może to zmieniła ją nienawiść, która nas poróżniła. Szła ku mnie z mieczem i wiedziałam, że zabije mnie bez cienia żalu. Nie pozwoliłam jej na to. Wypowiedziałam Żałosne Słowo i stało się to, co się stało.  
\- To... to... takie okropne. - Pola otarła łzy z oczu - Czemu nam tego nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?  
\- My, czarodzieje i czarownice, jesteśmy dumną rasą. Gdybym przyznała się do takiej słabości, a wy zdradzilibyście to komuś, wówczas nikt nie potraktowałby mnie poważnie. Byłam pewna, że przyczyną mojego przebudzenia był jakiś potężny czarodziej, a nie... Teraz, kiedy już umieram, czas chyba, aby ktoś poznał prawdę. Chociaż i tak niczego to już nie zmieni. 

Powoli zmierzchało. Pola wróciła po suknię Jadis i z ulgą dostrzegła, że ta wysłcha, więc zaniosła ją czarownicy i pomogła ją ubrać. Następnie nazbierała suchych gałęzi i chrustu. Używając resztek mocy, Jadis wywołała niewielki płomyk, od którego zapłonęło ognisko. Pola jeszcze kilka razy odbiegała, by zebrać nieco gałęzi na zapas. Za każdym razem wahała się, czy wracać, ale teraz, kiedy poznała historię Jadis, nie czuła już do niej złości, jedynie litość. Zmierzch w Narni zapadał powoli, ale wraz z zachodzącym słońcem powietrze stawało się coraz chłodniejsze. Pola położyła się przy ognisku, cały czas zerkając na Jadis. Narnijskie jabłka, jeśli nawet nie przywróciły jej wszystkich sił, to przynajmniej trochę wzmocniły.  
\- Dziecko... - usłyszała jej głos - Polu... Opowiedz mi o sobie.

Była to osobliwa prośba, ale Pola nie miała serca jej odmówić. Jej życie nie było ani trochę tak dramatyczne i bogate jak dzieje Jadis, była w końcu zwykła angielską nastolatką. Ale jej opowieść wydawała się niezwykle fascynować władczynię Charnu, która co chwila pytała o jakieś fragmenty. Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Jadis zazdrości jej tego zwykłego, beztroskiego życia, w którym największym zmartwieniem było odrobienie pracy domowej lub zjedzenie nielubianej potrawy. Historię tę przerwał jednak odgłos, na dźwięk którego Pola poczuła dreszcze. Wycie wilka. Nie było ono bardzo bliskie, ale do pierwszego dołączyło niebawem kolejne, a po nim następne. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że już po niej. Widziała, ile wysiłku kosztowało czarownicę wywołanie tego pojedynczego płomyka i nie miała złudzeń co do tego, aby magia mogła im pomóc. Ale teraz, kiedy dowiedziała się wszystkiego, jej wola życia i ocalenia królowej była silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
\- Wyczuły nas. - powiedziała spokojnie Jadis - Wkrótce tu będą.  
\- Nie bój się. - Pola wstała, a jej oczy błyszczały w blasku ognia - Nie pozwolę im nas dostać.

Po długim, pełnym nerwowego wyczekiwania czasie, przerywanym jedyne coraz bliższymi odgłosami wycia, Pola dostrzegła w ciemności nocy sylwetki, których oczy świeciły w mroku. Nie wiedziała, ile ich jest. Od strony jeziora ona i Jadis były bezpieczne, wilki mogły zatem przyjść tylko z północy. Gdy spostrzegła, że nadchodzą, bez wahania wyrwała z ogniska płonące polano.  
\- Precz! - krzyknęła, wymachując nim - Precz stąd! Wynoście się!  
Bardzo chciała, żeby jej głos, mimo drżenia, brzmiał groźnie. Słyszała ich powarkiwanie. Nie miała złudzeń, że jeśli zaatakują, nie da rady obronić ani siebie, ani Jadis.  
\- Sio! Uciekajcie stąd! Precz mi z oczu! - zrobiła krok w stronę świecących oczu, a trzymana w dłoni pochodnia przecinała mrok nocy niczym miecz - Nie dostaniecie jej, przysięgam!

Odpowiedziało jej kilka kolejnych, gniewnych warknięć. Trzęsła się ze strachu i bała się, iż żagiew wypadnie z jej dłoni. Zacisnęła mocniej palce. Błyszczące czerwienią oczy bestii wpatrzone były w nią. Wiedziała, że lada chwila rzucą się na nią i rozszarpią na strzępy, a potem zajmą się Jadis. Nie spuszczała jednak wzroku, wytrzymując drapieżne spojrzenie wilków i odpowiadając na nie z odwagą, o której posiadanie nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewała.  
\- No, który pierwszy? Podejdź, jeśli masz odwagę, albo pierzchaj w ciemność i nie waż się wracać! Rozkazuję wam! - rzuciła dodając sobie odwagi i nie chcąc tego przedłużać, po czym zrobiła kolejny krok, wymachując pochodnią. Jeden z wilków zbliżył się. Widziała jego oczy, przeszywające ją niczym sztylety. Nie miała wątpliwości, to był przywódca watahy. Mierzyli siebie wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę. Pola wycelowała w niego płonące polano. Wilk sprężył się do skoku, by po chwili cofnąć się i zniknąć w ciemności, a jego śladem poszły kolejne. W krótkim czasie znowu była sama z Jadis.  
\- Już dobrze. - powiedziała, klękając obok królowej Charnu - One już poszły. Myślę, że już tu nie wrócą.  
\- Nie, nie wrócą. Słyszałam, co mówiłaś. Uznały cię za dość silną, by wysłuchać twego rozkazu. Może i nie pochodzisz z królewskiego rodu, Polu, ale masz serce i duszę królowej. Pomyliłam się, ignorując cię wcześniej - Jadis wyciągnęła rękę, dotykając nią policzka Poli - Och, cała drżysz. Proszę, połóż się tu i przytul do mnie. 

Pola rzeczywiście drżała. To, co zrobiła, niemal zupełnie wyczerpało jej nerwy. Bez słowa położyła się obok, tuląc głowę do piersi Jadis, zaś królowa gładziła jej jasne loki. Pocałowała ją nawet delikatnie w policzek, co wywołało u Poli pąsowy rumieniec. Pamiętała, że dorzuciła jeszcze trochę drewna do ognia, po czym zasnęła w czułych objęciach kobiety, którą jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej uważała za uosobienie zła.

Obudziły ją promyki słońca tańczące na jej twarzy. Ognisko musiało zgasnąć w nocy, ale nic nie zakłóciło ich snu. Jadis wciąż jeszcze spała, więc Pola delikatnie wyswobodziła się z jej objęć i skierowała w stronę jeziora, aby choć trochę się umyć. Woda była zimna, ale coś w niej sprawiało, iż zamiast mrozić do kości, przynosiła ulgę. Pola obmyła twarz i ręce, po czym zdjęła buty oraz skarpety, a następnie zakasała sukienkę i weszła do niej po kolana. Takiej ulgi nie doznała dawno. Przed dłuższy czas nie chciała wychodzić, ale poczuła w końcu burczenie w brzuchu. Przypomniała sobie o rosnących niedaleko, za wzgórzem, jabłoniach i pobiegła ku nim boso, trzymając w dłoni trzewiki. Miała nadzieję, że po dobrze przespanej nocy, Jadis poczuje się lepiej, może będzie w stanie już chodzić i razem poszukają lwa i Digoryego. Była pewna, że zdoła przekonać lwa, że on wybaczy królowej to, co zrobiła. Wcześniej była wściekła na czarownicę za to, że ją porwała, ale teraz dostrzegła, że dopiero dzięki temu mogła ją zrozumieć. Uśmiechała się, kiedy wracała. Nie martwiła się już zgubionymi pierścieniami, a straszne chwile, które przeżyła tej nocy, wydawały się jakimś sennym koszmarem. Wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.

Jej pogodny nastrój prysł, kiedy wyszła z za wzgórza i zobaczyła miejsce, w którym zostawiła czarownicę. Jadis klęczała na piasku, wsparta na jednej nodze. Dłoń zaciskała się na boku, zaś spomiędzy palców płynęła krew. Na przeciwko zaś stał lew. Nie miała wątpliwości, to był ten sam lew, którego śpiew słyszała wczoraj. Jabłka i trzewiki wypadły z jej dłoni, tocząc się po ziemi. Zareagowała instynktownie, nie myśląc nawet o tym, co robi. Biegiem rzuciła się w dół, nie zważając na to, że kamyki kłują jej bose stopy.  
\- Jadis! - krzyknęła, nie zauważając nawet, że po raz pierwszy chyba nazywa ją po imieniu. Wpadła między nich, zasłaniając sobą ranną czarownicę i unosząc ręce w geście sprzeciwu.  
\- Odejdź stąd... Polu. - powiedziała czarownica słabym, drżącym głosem.  
\- Córko Ewy - w głosie lwa czaiła się groźba - Twój towarzysz sprowadziła na Narnię zło. Pozwól mi zakończyć ten problem, zanim...  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz! - krzyknęła Pola - Ona nie jest zła! Pozwól jej żyć, a zobaczysz, że jest w niej dobro!  
\- Nie ma dobra w tych, którzy parają się magią. Czarownice i czarownicy to istoty z natury złe i przewrotne, chcące swoimi czarami zniszczyć naturalny porządek świata.

Pola usłyszała za swoimi plecami szelest i zobaczyła, jak Jadis osuwa się na ziemię. Jej bok był czerwony od krwi, która przesiąkła przez materiał sukni. Pola dopadła jej, wytężając wszystkie siły, aby pomóc jej się podnieść.  
\- Proszę, nie! Nie umieraj! Nie teraz, kiedy...  
\- Córko Ewy, nie przeszkadzaj w tym, co musi być zrobione, inaczej bowiem... - Lew zbliżył się do nich. Teraz widziała wyraźnie ślady krwi na pazurach jednej z jego łap.  
\- Gdzie jest Digory? - spytała.  
\- Wrócił już do waszego świata. Zaniósł tam lekarstwo, które uleczy jego matkę.  
\- Co? A ja? Co ze mną?  
\- Ty powinnaś zostać w tym świecie, córko Ewy. Czeka tu na ciebie...  
\- Ale moi rodzice, oni będą się martwić...  
\- W twoim domu w Londynie wybuchł dziś pożar. Wszyscy są pewni, że zginęłaś w nim. A teraz odsuń się od niej i...  
\- Precz, padlinożerco! - Pola poczuła, że coś w niej pęka i wybucha jednocześnie z wielką siłą. Strach, żal, ból, wszystkie te uczucia ustąpiły miejsca eksplozji gniewu - Jeśli chcesz ją zabić, to musisz przejść po moim trupie, ty wstrętna bestio! - Jej słowa sprawiły, że lew zawahał się, nie spodziewał się bowiem chyba takiej odpowiedzi.  
\- Polu, zostaw mnie i odejdź stąd. - Jadis szepnęła do niej resztkami sił. O ile po przebudzeniu Pola była pewna, że królowa Charnu odzyskuje zdrowie, to teraz ponownie jej twarz była blada jak śmierć.  
\- Nie! - powiedziała z ponurą determinacją - Obroniłam nas przed wilkami, obronię i teraz.  
\- Nie możesz się z nim mierzyć...  
\- Może i nie, ale przynajmniej spróbuję... - Lew zrobił kolejny krok w ich stronę. Bijąca od niego potęga była tak silna i przytłaczająca, że Pola obawiała się nawet spojrzeć mu w oczy. Przytuliła do siebie mocniej czarownicę, prosząc w myślach, aby śmierć nadeszła szybko. Nie chciała krzyczeć i błagać o litość. Nie jego.  
\- Masz w sobie odwagę godną największych królowych Charnu - Jadis spojrzała w jej oczy - Cieszę się, że cię spotkałam. Niech to będzie mój pożegnalny podarunek...

Po tych słowach ujęła Polę i pocałowała ją w usta. Słodycz pocałunku przemieszała się z nagłym przypływem czegoś, czego Pola nie potrafiła nazwać. Lew ryknął, kiedy jasne, białe światło otoczyło obie kobiety. Dziewczyna czuła, jak przez jej młode ciało przepływają fale dziwnej, nieznanej energii, jak puste, białe karty stron w jej umyśle zapisują się błyskawicznie słowami i zdaniami, których wcześniej w życiu nie słyszała. Było to tak intensywne, że nie potrafiła tego nazwać i choć trwało niewiarygodnie krótko, wydawało jej się, że minęła wieczność. Gdy wszystko dobiegło końca, spostrzegła, że trzyma w ramionach martwe, bezwładne ciało czarownicy. Lew stał tuż obok.  
\- Stało się jak chciałeś. - powiedziała, powoli wstając i delikatnie składając głowę Jadis na trawie. Zamknęła palcami jej puste oczy - Przez ciebie ona nie żyje, a ja utraciłam swój świat. Cieszysz się?  
\- To nie powinno mieć miejsca, córko Ewy. Zgrzeszyłaś ciężko, ale wciąż...  
\- Zamknij się i słuchaj! - krzyknęła, a jej głos nabrał mocy i brzmiał teraz czysto i potężnie, jak dzwon. - Lepiej zabij mnie teraz, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, przysięgam na wszystko co mi drogie, że kiedyś to ja zabiję ciebie. Odebrałeś mi mój świat, więc ja odbiorę ci twój. Ja, zwykła szara dziewczyna z londyńskiego przedmieścia. Nie ma już Poli Plummer, miałeś rację, umarła. Dziś dokonałeś pierwszej zbrodni w dziejach tego świata. Na pamiątkę tego przyjmuję imię twojej ofiary. Od tej pory zwać się będę Jadis.  
\- Sama dokonałeś tego wyboru. - W głosie lwa brzmiał smutek - Chciałem, abyś spędziła tu długie i radosne życie...  
\- Radość sprawi mi dopiero to, kiedy własnymi rękami wyrwę twoje bijące serce z piersi, zbrodniarzu. A jeśli przyjdzie ci kiedyś do głowy zwieść inne dzieci z naszego świata, przyrzekam, zrobię wszystko, aby je chronić przed twoimi intrygami.  
\- Dokonało się zatem. - odparł lew. Przez chwilę była pewna, że zaraz się na nią rzuci, ale on odwrócił się i odszedł, by po chwili zniknąć wśród zarośli. 

Opadła na kolana. Chociaż dalej czuła w sobie moc, rozpacz po śmierci czarownicy, połączona ze świadomością tego, że nigdy już nie wróci do domu, przypomniały jej, iż dalej jest tylko szesnastoletnią dziewczyną. Objęła martwą królową, płacząc nad jej smutnym losem. Szukała w sobie siły, wiedząc, że teraz musi być silna za nie obie. Uchroni ten kraj przed tyrnią tego lwa, bez względu na cenę. Nie wiedziała, jak długo to trwało. Przerwała, kiedy poczuła, że obserwuje ją co najmniej kilka par oczu. Otarła łzy i wstała. Wokół niej stało stado wilków. Zwierzęta nie sprawiały jednak wrażenie gotowych do ataku, raczej czekały na coś, patrząc na nią. Powiodła po nich wzrokiem, napotykając zimne, pełne pasji spojrzenia. Ale widziała w nich też coś więcej. Inteligencję i posłuszeństwo  
\- Jak się zwiesz? - spytała największego z wilków.  
\- Maugrim, pani.  
\- Doskonale. Pomożecie mi wykopać na tym wzgórzu grób dla królowej. Przyjdzie czas - dodała po chwili - że wzniesiemy tu wielki, kamienny grobowiec, godzien władczyni Charnu. Będzie on płaski jak stół. Kamienny stół...

**Author's Note:**

> Posłowie: od razu rzuciło mi się w oczy, że Jadis z filmu „Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa“ jest blondynką (i to piękną, dzięki genialnej kreacji Tildy Swinton, której dzikie piękno było niezwykłe), za to Jadis w „Siostrzeńcu Czarodzieja“ opisana jest jako brunetka. Ta sprzeczność była jedną z głównych idei, na których oparł się pomysł tej historii.


End file.
